Je suis à lui
by Alita 19
Summary: Et puis, un jour, il l'avait vu,assis sur la neige, regardant droit devant lui, ses cheveux blonds flottant sous la légère brise froide, une longue cape épaisse et grise claquant doucement, une cape couleur de ses yeux, deux perles perdues dans le désert
1. Chapitre 1: Un ailleurs où j'irai

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**Note de l'auteur : **hum bon en fait ceci est une idée de _ange de un cisme_ lectrice et auteur sur ce site. J'écris une autre fic qui se nomme _Je suis à elle_ et qui est un parallèle de celle-là : c un yuri entre Hermione et Pansy mais il se pass en mm temps que _Je suis à lui_ et lorsque _ange de un cisme _l'a vu elle ma di : Lita, fo ke tu fass un parallèle. Alors jle fais lol.

Il me parait normal d'ajouter que je lui dédicace cette fic!

Par contre je suis vraiment désolée mais si vous me connaissez en tant qu'auteur vous avez du vous apercevoir que j'avais déjà quatre fics en cours donc pas tro le temps mdrrr bonne lecture à tous !

**Titre : Je suis à lui**

**Chapitre I : Un ailleurs où j'irai**

Harry n'en pouvait plus de ses deux amis qui se cherchaient sans cesse. Il les poussait dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans arrêt, mais en vain. C'était peine perdue : ces deux-là ne se comprendraient jamais.

Mais le jour où Hermione était sortie de table, les larmes aux yeux, le visage déformé par la douleur, un morceau de papier qui arrivait tout droit du ministère serré dans son petit poing blanc, ce jour-là, tout avait basculé.

Elle ne leur avait plus parlé.

Harry n'aurait pas pu dire qu'il avait beau essayé, elle ne voulait plus leur adresser la parole. Ca aurait été un mensonge.

Oui, il n'avait pas essayé. Il avait appris la nouvelle, parce qu'à Poudlard, tout se sait. Et il n'était pas allé la voir. Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire, lui qui avait perdu ses parents à l'âge de un an, lui qui devait porter sur les épaules la tragédie du monde sorcier, lui qui ne savait pas ce qui voulait dire « Amour maternel ».

Il avait tenté pourtant. Oh ! Oui. Il avait essayé d'aller la voir, de lui parler, de l'aider. Mais toujours il avait fait demi-tour. Toujours il avait eu peur d'envenimer les choses, de ne pas comprendre, de ne pas réussir.

Et puis, un jour, il avait vu. Un jour, lors du dernier hiver, il l'avait vu, assis sur la neige, dans un coin vide du parc. Il regardait droit devant lui, ses cheveux blonds flottant sous la légère brise froide, une longue cape épaisse et grise claquant doucement, une cape couleur de ses yeux, deux perles perdues dans le désert blanc.

Il était noble, droit et fier. Il était un prince… Un sorcier puissant, mais un ennemi. Un ennemi parce que justement il était puissant. Un ennemi parce que sa puissance était aux ordres du mage noir. Un ennemi… parce qu'il était née pour être son ennemi.

Et lorsqu'il l'avait vu, là, il avait plus que jamais eu envie de le tuer. Comme il était arrogant ce fils de sang pur. Comme il était sûr de lui aussi. Mais Harry lui ferait ravaler cette fierté apparente. Trop apparente. Il écraserait ce jeune homme qui semblait tellement loin de tout, assis là, à l'écart. Beau comme le diable, beau comme le mal. Et le mal, Harry avait survécu pour le combattre.

Mais il n'était pas l'heure. Pour le moment, il pouvait rester là, à le regarder, à regarder ce semblant d'ange se perdre dans l'abîme des pensées profondes qui font frissonner lorsqu'on les touche du doigt. Il pouvait rester à couvert et espionner comme il l'aurait fait en découvrant une scène qu'il n'aurait pas du voir. Oui, il espionnait comme l'aurait fait quelqu'un qui se serait trouver là où il n'aurait pas du. Oui il espionnait comme l'aurait fait quelqu'un d'un peu curieux qui serait à la recherche du secret d'un autre.

Depuis ce jour-là, plus jamais il n'avait revu Drago se mettre à l'écart des autres serpentards ou marcher dans les couloirs sombres de l'école sans ses deux fidèles acolytes. Et de cela il en crevait presque ? Il observait le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre de ses paroles. Il voulait le revoir encore s'asseoir seul au milieu de nulle part, au milieu d'un ailleurs, et se mettre à réfléchir sans se douter que sa Némésis était là, cachée, juste pour voir le dernier descendant de la lignée des Malfoy ouvrir un peu ce visage si froid en présence des gens.

Mais rien. Il n'y avait jamais rien.

La veille du bal qui devait ouvrir la période des vacances, il était assis dans la salle commune des griffondors. Ron était assis avec lui devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Celui-ci se leva soudain, les poings fermés, un air décidé gravé sur le visage. Il se tourna vers une des tables de travaille de la salle et s'y dirigea. Harry vit alors qu'Hermione s'y trouvait. Elle avait le nez collé sur un bouquin de potion, une plume à la main et un parchemin pratiquement rempli sur sa droite.

Ron s'arrêta à côté d'elle. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'il du frappé légèrement sur son épaule pour avoir son attention. Elle releva vivement le visage et le regarda, sceptique. Il commença à bafouiller quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas et que personne d'ailleurs n'aurait compris. Mais il vit Hermione secouer la tête de gauche à droite, répondant à la question que lui posait Ron. Elle n'avait pas besoin de comprendre les mots que Ron lui disait. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait.

Elle prit ses affaires et était montée au dortoir des filles.

Le lendemain, Harry apprit qu'il avait tenté de l'inviter au bal. Sans succès.

Le soir du bal, Ron s'afficha avec une minette de cinquième année qui relevait le menton, fière d'être au bras d'un ami de Harry Potter, fière d'être au bras d'un élève de septième année. Harry tenta d'apercevoir Hermione mais rien n'y fit. Elle n'était pas là. De toute manière, elle n'était plus jamais là en ce moment. Il avait beau être à ses côtés, ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas. Ils étaient devenu deux parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

Il n'en pu plus et sortit dehors prendre l'air. Mais il s'aperçut vite que le parc était empli de jeunes couples, anciens ou récent, des premières années qui vivaient leur premier rendez vous secret, des sixièmes années qui profitaient de la pleine lune pour leur préliminaires…

Du calme, Harry recherchait juste du calme. Un endroit où personne ne serait. Un endroit à l'écart. Un ailleurs…

Et là, il su que le seul ailleurs qu'il connaissait était l'endroit où il avait vu Drago assis sur le tapis pur de la neige. Il n'avait qu'une chose à faire : s'y diriger. Il y alla le sourire aux lèvres. Il faisait froid mais il s'était bien couvert et il savait que cet endroit était le seul où il devait aller ce soir. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il devait y aller, c'est là qu'il voulait se trouver par cette nuit froide qui l'avait abandonné aux mains de son destin.

Voilààààààààààà hihhihi sadik ! (tirage de langue et clin d'œil en bonne te due forme) jadore faire languir mes lecteurs lollll bon par la suite le paralèle entre les deux fic sera bocou plus clair mais la il fallait installer l'ambiance entre nos deu protagonistes. Voilà voilà voilà je suis en pleine periode de révision donc je ne serai pa régulière mais jecrirai ne vou inquyiétez pa. Byeee !

PS : ups jsui desolée pour les fautes dortographe mai me sui pa relue pa le temps

RePS : ange de un cisme, regardes dan mon profil stp


	2. Chapitre 2: Gardes tous tes esprits

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**onarluca :** ba merci bocou jespère que la suite te plaira egalement surtout ce chap en fait lol bye à la prochaine

**ange de un cisme :** hum moi je veux bien être séquestrée dans une cave mais à une condition : je veux que mon geôlier soit Drago (grand sourire mdrrr) jespère que la fic te plaira vu que jte lai dedicacée ! lol bon g pa tro de temps la donc je fais vite merci pour ta review bisous

**slydawn :** ptdr on aurait pas pu faire une review plus courte lol merci bocou dme lavoir laissée c cool jespère que ce chap aussi va te plaire bye !

**Sahada :** merci bocou c gentil. Ba sinon pour rep à ta question de comment je vai tourner les choses, ba heu ca c le secret d auteurs mdrrr mais jespère que ma manière de tourner les choses va te plaire aplus

**vega264 :** jsui vraiment désolée vraiment vraiment vraiment ! ptdr si tu veux plus de vraiment c un euro par vraiment expdr ba jsui contente que le parallèle te plaise vraiment (et hop tu me doi un euro mdrrr) au prochain chap que je mettrais ou que tu mettra lol bisousssssss !

**vert emeraude :** tssssss impatiente ! (heu c un defaut ? mdr) ba voilà ta suite comme tu lattendais me'rci pour ta review c encourageant de savoir que ca te plait byyyyee !

**Marine Malfoy :** expdr comment expédier une review en une leçon selon marine malfoy :p merci bocou pour ta review ca booste ! a la prochaine

**Vif d'or :** c pas grave que tu lises pas le yuri tikt toutes mes fics sont indépendantes les unes des autres et pi mtnt que je sais que tu lis pas le yuri (ety je comprend que ca ne te branche pas) je ferais un peu plus attention à ce que cete fic soit compréhensible indépendamment de l'autre merci bocou pour ta review àplus et pi ba au prochain chap de _Je suis à lui _!

**Ange de douleur : **un new lecteur ! ( heu lecteur ou lectrice ?) merci bcou bocou bocou pour ta reviewx ca ma fait très plaisir d'avoir un new lecteurs (ba oui les autres lisaient déjà mes autres fic) et pi jadore ton pseudo ! ptdrr vive le compliment :p lol heu par contre spoiler je sais pas du tout ske c ave dire jespère que tu as trouvé ba sinon toute facon dans ma note je vais demander ske c ave dire (curieuse moi oci lolllll) merci encore et pi ba jespère que tu va aimé la suite. Si ta le temps de lire mes autres fics jte conseille tout particulièrement _Connais-tu le diable _et vu que a souffrance ta lair de bien aimer mes fic terminées sont pa mal dans ce style et jte conseille particulièrement mon one shot ki est vite lu pasqe court : _A toi mon amour _jladore c mon préféré et pi _On se reverra aussi_ enfin c deux truc c si taime pleurer mdr ups jsui désolée là jcommence à faire de la pub ca va pa du tout mais alors pas du tout désolée mais bon jte conseille vraiment le one shot A toi mon amour voilà merci encore pour ta review elle ma fait très très plaisir bye et pi bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteur : **bon, première chose : est-ce que quelqu'un c ske ve dire spoiler ? ba sinon jvous souhaite à tous une super mega bonne lecture et si c pas le cas prévenez moi je verais ske jpe faire ptdrr heu bon arrete les hum bêtises pour rester polie et pi ba à la prochaine à tous ! ah oui une dernière chose : pour ceux qui lisent les deux fics parallèles : je vais avancer _Je suis à lui_ pour qu'elle puisse arriver au même jour où se termine le chap 4 _Je suis à elle_ et après je mettrais un chap de chaq en mm temps comme ca elles avancerons en mm temps et yaura pa de problème de chronologie pour vous merci encore pour vos review !

**Titre : Je suis à lui**

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il devait y aller, c'est là qu'il voulait se trouver par cette nuit froide qui l'avait abandonné aux mains de son destin.

**Chapitre II : Gardes tous tes esprits**

Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il avait vu le prince des serpentards assis là ? Quelques semaines ? Un mois ? Deux mois ? Quelle importance, en fait ? Ce soir, il voulait y aller, dans ce coin un peu perdu du parc. Et puis, si Drago Malfoy y était, il aurait une occasion d'en finir avec lui. Il ne serait pas sur ses gardes…

Harry accéléra le pas. Ce soir, il pourrait le tuer de ses propres mains si l'occasion se présentait. Ce bal ridicule en plein temps de guerre l'écoeurait un peu. Personne ne se doutait de ce qui se préparait, mais Harry allait le leur rappeler. Un puissant mangemort en moins, et l'espoir qui reviendrait peut-être enfin.

Harry ne se croyait pas fort, ni plus courageux qu'un autre griffondor. Mais ce soir, il sentait comme une force dans l'air qui le poussait à vouloir tout déclencher à cet instant même. Une mort, un cadavre, et le début de la dernière guerre.

Il arriva rapidement à l'endroit où il avait aperçu Drago. Finalement, il s'arrêta net. Il n'y avait personne. Il fixa l'endroit où il avait vu le beau blond assis et se perdit dans un univers où rien n'avait plus d'importance. Un univers où il ne réfléchissait pas. Un univers où tout n'était que brouillard. Aucune déception, aucune envie, rien. Le regard vide dirigé vers un point fixe, comme à la recherche d'un souvenir : le souvenir d'un archange venu d'ailleurs.

Il aurait du se retourner. Il aurait du voir qu'il n'était pas seul à cet instant, que quelqu'un qui avait été à la recherche de la même chose que lui était là, un élève qui le regardait se perdre dans la douce fiction de la solitude.

Drago s'était arrêté en voyant l'ombre du griffondor projeter son profil sur le sol. Il avait relevé les yeux et avait vu Harry, les yeux voilés, le visage fermé.

Et à présent, que faire ? Revenir sur ses pas ? Il en était incapable. Avancer ? Il en était hors de question. Alors quoi ? Rester là, à le regarder. Drago ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Harry mit les mains dans ses poches et Drago le regarda faire, suivant le moindre de ses gestes. Bientôt, le moment arriverait où ils devront se battre l'un contre l'autre, se battre jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux tombe… pour ne jamais se relever. Et pourtant, à cet instant précis, le jeune prince ne ressentait aucune haine, aucune colère. Juste de la résignation. Ca devait arriver, il avait été élevé pour ça toute sa vie.

Combien de temps est-ce qu'ils restèrent ainsi ? Il commença à faire froid. Drago tourna le dos à l'étrange vision et retourna au château.

La nuit passa avec dans l'air un sentiment de soumission au destin. Deux destins liés par la mort inévitable, les vies inséparables de deux élèves de Poudlard, de deux puissants sorciers dont l'avenir comptait plus encore que celui du mage noir.

Les jours passèrent sans que Harry ne fasse attention au serpentard, sans qu'il ne pense même à tenter de le voir. S'était-il aperçu de l'attraction que ce jeune homme de dix sept ans exerçait sur lui ? Avait-il eu peur de l'état de lassitude dans lequel il se retrouvait à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce jour où il l'avait observé dans ce coin perdu du parc ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne comptait pas remettre les pieds là-bas, sous aucun prétexte.

Le destin, ou l'ironie du sort, firent pourtant qu'il y alla.

Il était tard. Il traînait dans les couloirs, lorsqu'il reçut un choc qui le fit tomber à genoux, les mains écrasant ses tempes, les yeux fortement fermés sous la douleur, les dents serrées. Une vision rouge lui transperçait l'âme, une vision d'horreur, des images aux couleurs vives, aux couleurs de sang. Un sourire aux lèvres, un homme en noir se penchait sur un corps défiguré et torturé. Ils étaient dans une pièce fermée où des tâches de sang s'étalaient sur les murs.

Harry avait mal au ventre, mal à la tête, il n'en pouvait plus. Des cris résonnaient en lui, des rires de folie, des appels au secours. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, qu'il s'enfuie de là, il ne pouvait plus, c'était trop dur. D'autres visions commencèrent à défiler, des visions de meurtres, de tortures, des visions douloureuses.

Il se releva en chancelant. Un cri désespéré le traversa et le fit se tordre, et il se mit à courir dans les couloirs du château. Mais les atroces images continuaient à le poursuivre. Il ne voyait rien devant lui, ne savait pas où il allait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était fuir, courir le plus loin possible de tout ça.

Il arriva dans le hall. Fuir… Vite. Que toutes ces images s'arrêtent.

Il poussa la grande porte et se retrouva dehors. Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, fuyait ce rire, le rire d'un fou qui le poursuivait, qui le narguait, qui lui disait qu'il avait beau tenter d'y échapper, il n'y arriverait pas.

Il gémissait tout en fermant les yeux. Il ne voulait plus voir tout ça, il en avait assez.

Soudain, il percuta quelque chose et se retrouva au sol, les mains enfoncées dans la terre froide et humide. Il gémit et posa son front sur l'herbe, les jambes inertes, légèrement repliées. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose d'étrange se passait, quelque chose autre que ses visions rouges qui continuaient à défiler.

Il releva ses yeux inondées et plissés et tendit son visage aux joues mouillées vers une ombre étendue à ses côtés. Un grognement et un mouvement pour voir qui l'avait renversé, et Drago se retourna vers Harry. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry se jeta sur lui et l'agrippa de toutes ses forces à lui. Il était le seul élément réel et il se raccrochait à ça, à lui. Seul homme qui n'était pas fait de sang et d'horreur. La réalité… S'accrocher à la réalité…

Ses épaules étaient secouées par des sanglots. Il sentait des mains qui tentaient de le repousser et s'égaraient sur son corps, ses bras, son ventre. Il entendait des injures, des injonctions. Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne lâchait pas prise. Il savait qu'autrement, il se serait perdu dans les cris, se serait égaré dans ces visions, et peut-être même serait-il tomber dans la folie.

Drago Malfoy s'essoufflait. Ce crétin de Potter s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces et ce n'était pas peu dire. Il ne l'avait pas imaginé si fort. Pourtant, allongé dans la terre, Potter serré contre lui, n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir. Et puis il se dit que son ennemi devait avoir perdu la tête. Il se fatigua en tentatives pour se défaire, pour s'échapper, mais en vain. Et ses gestes se faisaient moins rapides, moins violents. Il arrêtait peu à peu de se débattre et tentait de repousser Harry avec plus de lenteur, de lassitude. Il était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire avec cet idiot accroché à lui, tout le corps frissonnant et secoué de sanglots.

Pourtant, dans la tête du brun, les cris cessaient petit à petit, le rire disparaissait au fur et à mesure que les gestes de Drago s'affaiblissaient.

Enfin, il n'y avait plus rien, rien que le silence et les deux souffles fatigués des jeunes hommes. Sans s'en rendre compte, Drago avait laissé sa main sur le dos de Harry et le jeune griffondor se concentrait sur cette sensation de bien-être, cette sensation bien réelle que cette main lui procurait.

Il n'osait pas relever la tête mais Drago revint vite à la réalité et lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Harry avait desserré son étreinte, il le repoussa violemment sur le côté et se releva le plus vite qu'il le pu. Question de survie.

Il commença à partir mais se retourna au dernier moment.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais tâche de ne pas devenir fou. Il faut que tu ais tous tes esprits lorsque je te tuerais. »

Harry se releva péniblement tandis que le prince s'éloignait à pas rapide en tentant d'enlever la terre qui recouvrait ses vêtements.

D'un sort, Harry nettoya ses vêtements. Il était tard à présent et il était fatigué. Voldemort devait prendre de la puissance pour que ses visions aient été aussi violentes.

Il se dépêcha de rentrer au dortoir des griffondors, la tête baissée, mais il fit à peine deux pas dans la salle commune qu'il sentit une présence. Il releva les yeux et aperçut Hermione, assise près du feu.

« Heu, bonsoir »

« Bonsoir, Harry »

Il se dépêcha de monter au dortoir des garçons et se coucha. Il avait bien remarqué la trace humide qu'avait laissée sur la joue de son amie une larme unique. Ne serait-il donc jamais capable de la consoler ? N'était-il donc pas la seule personne à pouvoir la réconforter, lui qui avait perdu ses parents par la faute de la même personne qui avait tué la mère de son amie ?

Il s'endormit là-dessus, se disant que s'il était passé par les mêmes épreuves qu'Hermione allait devoir traverser, il devrait être capable de s'occuper d'elle. Alors, pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? S'il ne pouvait l'aider, alors personne ne le pourrait.

Voilààà ! et hop un chapitre de terminé. Jespère qu'il vous plut ! jsui désolé les chap ne sont pas proprtionnés mais bon révisions oblige lol. Bon ba en tout cas pour ceux qui lisent _Je suis à elle_, la fic qui se passe en parallèle de celle-ci, je suppose que vous avez remarquez le parralèle. Bon ba sinon jvai vou laissez hein et pi ba a la prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 3: Une envie folle

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**onarluca :** merci merci j'espère que ce chap aussi va te plaire moi jle trouve pas super mais bon c d choses qui arrivent mdr :p allez bye

**Thealie :** ba merci bocou parcontre tu dis que tadore la facon dont je vois les deux heros ba moi en fait là jsui un peu perdui pasqe justement jarrive pa trop à trouver quel caractère leur donnerd ans cette fic alors si ta un conseil à me doner vasy nesite pa merci encore et à plus j'espère

**ange de un cisme :** ta vu ta vu ? j'azi enfin mi un chap de cette fic ! ca faisait longtemp ! mdrrr merci pour ta review et pi ba jes père à très bientôt ! (surout si tu veux metre un chap en ligne) ptdrr la fille qui va te harceler ! loll allez bisous

**slydown :** et ben la voilà la suite ! toi qui la voulait :p lol tkt c pa grave si tu laiss d review courtes c dja super sympa den laisser une jte chariait lote fois c tou lol ba j'espère que tu va pouvoir lire ce chap et que ta pa decrioché nan paszqe ca fait longtemps que j'ai pa mi un chap de cette fic (eh oui les études oblige lol) pass une bonne soirée à plus !

**serpentis-draco :** :D :D jadore les truc tristes c mon kif lolllll dailleurs jadore les bad end (non non nai pa peur jvai pa en faire une pour celle là lol quoi que… sait-on jamais :p) en tout cas merci pour ta review : c vrai quoi ca fait du bien de savoir que les lecteurs saperçoivent que c tristres ca veut dire que jecris pas super super mal ptdrrrr bon allez jte a plus avant de dire dotre connerie :p bye

**Darkiliane :** merci pour ta review elle ma fait très plaisir mais une chose : soit patiente ! ptdr ba oui c vrai koi ! fo pa ke drago sous tout gentil des le debut et pi en plus g un truc à tavouer : jadore quan drago fait d menace de mort mdrrr oulà nan mai d foi jme di kil fo vraiment ke jarrete decrire d conneries pareilles moi lol bon ba jespère ke ce chap va te plaire bye bye

**vega264 :** tkt pas jvais ecrire un chap de Conais tu le diable maintenant et tu laura pour quan tu rentrera dailleur si cas trouve o moment ou tu va lire cette reponse tu laura dja lu mdrrrr merci pour toutes tes reviews mon tit auteur préféré ! bonne lecture ! (heu enfin jespère' lol) bisous !

**Vif d'or :** ah ! ba là tu me fait plaisir nan pasqe g eu une review où on me disait que c t dommage la réaction de drago et du coup jme suis posé des questions ! mais grace à toi, je n'ai plus aucun doute : il FALLAIT que drago réagisse comme c aca fait tro bien jtrouve lol (normal que je pense ca tu me dira puisque c moi qui lai ecrit mdrr) ba merci bocou pour ta review et jespère vraiment que ce chap là te plaira autant que le précédent. A la prochaine !

**Note de l'auteur : **bon ba jvous souhaite à tous une exellente lecture ! Desolée pour le bug j'espère que vous pourrez enfin lire ce chap qui a eu vraiment du mal à se mettre en ligne mdr (heu nan j'y suis pour rien (petit sourire inocent) enfin... presque pas :p)

**Titre : Je suis à lui**

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Il s'endormit là-dessus, se disant que s'il était passé par les mêmes épreuves qu'Hermione allait devoir traverser, il devrait être capable de s'occuper d'elle. Alors, pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? S'il ne pouvait l'aider, alors personne ne le pourrait.

**Chapitre III : Une envie folle de…**

Le lendemain matin, Drago reçut une lettre de la part de son père. Il l'informait que le projet du mariage de son fils avec Pansy Parkinson se concrétisait et qu'il avait prévenu la veille au soir le professeur Severus Rogue de mettre au courant l'intéressée.

Drago ne savait comment prendre cette nouvelle. Bien sûr, cette union était prévue depuis sa naissance, et bien avant même. Mais la nouvelle était soudaine et le serpentard se posait des questions : pourquoi son père avait-il accéléré les choses sans même l'en informer ?

Lorsqu'il releva la tête de sa lettre, il croisa le regard de Potter. Il le vit alors baisser les yeux et rougir légèrement lorsque Hermione Granger, la sang de bourbe, tourna la tête vers son ami. A midi, Harry garda la tête baissée durant tout le repas et il ne remarqua même pas que la jeune fille s'était levée. Il en fit de même au bout d'un certain moment et quitta la Grande Salle. Il n'était pas plus tristes que d'habitude, pas plus malheureux, pas plus désespéré. Et pourtant, quelque chose semblait ne pas aller.

Le soir, après le repas, il décida d'aller parler au directeur de Poudlard de sa vision de la veille. Il omettrait de lui raconter sa rencontre avec Drago Malfoy. Plus encore, il omettrait de dire qu'il était dans les couloirs à cette heure là plutôt que dans son dortoir.

Il arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore et celle-ci s'écarta avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de prononcer le mot de passe, laissant le passage à Severus Rogue, professeur de potion.

« Le directeur vous attendait. Suivez-moi. »

Et il escorta Harry jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce en désordre. Harry se tint droit devant le vieillard qui semblait le jauger à chaque instant depuis qu'il avait fait son entrée à Poudlard, il y avait à peu près sept ans de cela. Albus garda le silence quelques minutes, observant son protégé de son œil lucide. Il engagea enfin la conversation.

« J'ai entendu des cris cette nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard. »

Ainsi, se dit Harry inquiet, il est déjà au courant.

« Que s'est-il passé, Harry ? » demanda le puissant sorcier d'un ton protecteur.

« Voldemort a pris de la puissance, il a commis un meurtre cette nuit, j'ai tout vu… et plus encore. »

Rogue fit un geste pour prendre la paroles mais Harry se tourna vivement vers lui avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

« Professeur, je sais parfaitement ce que vous allez dire : si j'avais suivis correctement vos courts d'occlumencie, je n'en serais pas là. Laissez-moi vous dire une chose : je pense que si j'ai ces vissions et que je n'arrive pas à les contrôler c'est pour une bonne raison, même si nous ne la connaissons pas encore. De plus, il me semble que nous ne pourrions pas savoir quoi que ce soit des faits et gestes de notre ennemi si je n'avais pas ces visions. Nous en savons déjà si peu… »

« Je ne vous permet pas de prendre ce ton arrogant lorsque vous me parlez, jeune Potter. Et je ne vous permet pas non plus d'avoir la prétention de savoir à l'avance ce que je vais dire. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de vous parlez de votre incompétence à comprendre l'occlumencie, fit-il avec un sourire suffisant et victorieux sur le visage. Je voulais vous demander ce que vous entendez par 'et plus encore'. »

Harry garda son air assuré mais il se donnait mentalement une gifle. Décidément, il avait beau s'améliorer dans les jouxte verbales, il n'était toujours pas au point. Pour le moment, il avait perdu. Mais son professeur de potion ne perdait rien pour attendre.

« Et bien je voulais dire que j'ai eu des visions de meurtres, mais des meurtres qui n'étaient pas en train de se passer. Ils étaient déjà commis… ou pas encore. En tous cas, les visions que j'ai eues cette nuit n'étaient pas toutes volontairement envoyées par Voldemort. La première oui, mais lorsque les autres sont… apparues à mon esprit, la sensation de la présence du mage avait disparue. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec les précédentes, continua-t-il en secouant la tête, les yeux légèrement baissés, dans le vague. Elles étaient cent fois plus fortes, plus puissantes. »

« Hum… Harry, d'où penses-tu que ces visions soient venues ? » demanda le directeur, les yeux plissés.

Harry ne supportait pas lorsque son protecteur prenait cette voix là. Il semblait toujours savoir quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire et ça avait le don de mettre le jeune homme dans tous ses états. Aussi, plutôt que de répondre, il préféra simplement secouer la tête. Il ne savait pas d'où venaient les images qui l'avaient agressé la veille mais il aurait pu dire à Albus ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment, cette sensation étrange d'un appel au secours, d'un signal d'alerte. C'était un avertissement, il en était pratiquement sûr. Mais puisque le vieillard semblait tout savoir, il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller pour se rendre compte de ça.

Le directeur se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il se rendait bien compte que Harry Potter prenait du caractère au fil des jours, et ce depuis quelques mois déjà. Il sourit en pensant aux nombreux duels verbaux auxquels, depuis peu, il assistait, dans ce bureau, entre l'espion et le survivant. Harry Potter n'était plus l'enfant qu'il avait été. Et Albus préférait cela. Il avait compris depuis le début de cette année scolaire que seul le survivant avait une chance de mettre fin à la guerre qui faisait rage depuis plusieurs décennies. Et il fallait alors que l'éventuel sauveur soit fort.

« Bien. Tu peux aller rejoindre tes camarades. A moins que tu n'ai autre chose à nous dire ? »fit encore le directeur, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres, et les yeux plissés par la malice.

Harry avait compris que le sorcier faisait allusion à ce qu'il c'était passé la nuit dernière dans le parc et il se rengorgea. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et n'en chercha même pas la cause, mais il eu la sensation d'une atteinte à sa vie privée. Il mit en marche son système de défense sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Bien sûr, professeur, que j'ai quelque chose à rajouter : j'ai une envie folle d'embrasser Drago Malfoy. »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Si ce vieillard n'avait pas compris qu'il se fichait complètement de son ironie crétine et du fait qu'il sache toujours tout ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard, alors il était plus bête que ce qu'il ne pensait. Il venait de se moquer royalement du directeur de l'école et il n'en avait absolument aucun remord. S'il aiait beaucoup l'homme qui l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois, il n'acceptait pas pour autant qu'il se fiche de lui.

Pourtant, alors qu'il grommelait dans les couloirs, Rogue souriait d'un air carnassier, en pensant déjà à la punission qu'il pourrait mettre à _ce sale petit morveux_.

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas laisser cet avorton se moquer de vous comme cela. Il faut lui apprendre à être un peu sérieux ! »

Dumbledore afficha un air soucieux.

« Oh ! Mais il était on ne peut plus sérieux. »

Lorsque Harry fit irruption dans la salle commune des griffondors, il s'aperçu que tous les regards étaient tournés vers Hermione. Elle se dirigeait vers son dortoir et les élèves murmuraient sur son passage. Harry se dirigea vers son amie. Il se devait de la soutenir, il était temps qu'il prenne ses responsabilités et qu'il aille tendre la main à son amie. Mais au moment où il allait l'interpeller, il entendit un murmure plus fort que les autres, une phrase d'une petite fille de première année :

« Comme elle doit être malheureuse… »

Harry se figea en entendant ces mots qui lui poignardèrent le cœur. _Malheureuse_. Hermione en avait fait autant que lui et s'était retournée vers la fille avant de monter les marches qui menaient à son dortoir à toute vitesse. Elle alla s'enfermer dans sa solitude habituelle. Lorsqu'elle disparue, Harry décida de monter se reposer. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et l'envie d'aider Hermione ne le tentait plus du tout. _Malheureuse_. Il n'arriverait jamais à lui rendre son sourire. Il était porteur de malheur, alors comment guérir la souffrance de son amie ; il était né pour tuer un sorcier, alors comment consoler une jeune fille du meurtre de ses parents ?

Il s'endormit sur son lit sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se changer pour la nuit.

Il rêva d'une course folle dans le parc de Poudlard, il rêva d'une chute, d'un corps auprès de lui. Et des mots résonnaient : _Bien sûr, professeur, que j'ai quelque chose à rajouter : j'ai une envie folle d'embrasser Drago Malfoy_. Des mots dits pour se moquer, des mots dits sans y penser, mais des mots qui pourtant paraissaient alors si justes à son esprit.

Il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la sonnerie du réveil. Il était en sueur et avait la bouche sèche. Il ne se rappelait pas de son rêve mais il savait qu'il avait été étrange, comme s'il n'avait pas été réellement endormi.

Il se leva, comme tous les matins, et fit ce qu'il faisait tous les matins. Le quotidien était la meilleure arme contre la douleur. Et il faisait bon usage de cette vérité.

La journée se passa comme toutes les autres journées, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive l'heure du cours de potion que les griffondors et les serpentards partageaient. Il remarqua bien qu'Hermione n'allait pas bien. Il voyait ses yeux rester fixes sur son bouquin ouvert, déviant parfois pour regarder par-dessus les lignes qui défilaient. Il suivit son regard et comprit qu'elle regardait en direction des serpentards. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il croisa le regard gris acier de Drago Malfoy. Il se sentit rougir et dévia vivement les yeux. Il fixa Rogue durant toute l'heure afin de ne pas voir la teinte méprisante qu'avaient pris les yeux de son ennemi.

Voilà voilà bon ba comme dab : dites moi ske vous en pensez ! (grand sourire)lol allez bye !


End file.
